


Instant Noodles

by PetraPhoenix



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Comfort Food, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Secret Crush, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25789813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetraPhoenix/pseuds/PetraPhoenix
Summary: Yuri and Phichit are living together in Detroit. When Phichit comes home from a successful day at the rink, Yuri ends up revealing... something.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Instant Noodles

Yuri set a pot of water to boil and fished a package of kimchi instant ramen out of a cupboard. He looked at it distastefully. It was nearly the end of his first month in Detroit and this ramen, this cursed ramen, had been one of the only things he’d been eating. He missed his mom’s katsudon in Hasetsu, but he wasn’t going to be able to taste it for at least two years.

As the water began to boil, he heard the key turn in the lock. “Yuri, you home?” Phichit, his roommate, called from the doorway. They had the same coach, but Phichit had opted for a later practice time. 

“In here,” Yuri called from the kitchen. Phichit walked in, smiling. It flickered slightly when he saw what Yuri was eating again, but he quickly regained composition. “I landed my first quad toe loop today! We need to go out and celebrate!”

Yuri grabbed both of Phichit’s arms, his eyes sparkling. “Congrats! I knew you’d land it soon.”

Phichit grabbed Yuri’s arms. “Let’s go out and celebrate, my treat!”

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely,” Phichit said. He winked. “Also, I have a surprise for you!”

~

Half an hour later, the two of them stood in front of Dae-Ji Pork Cutlet House. 

“Ta-da,” Phichit said, gesturing wildly. “Your favourite food, right?”

Yuri’s eyes sparkled. “It is! How did you find this place??”

“I just googled pork cutlet detroit, dude! Not that hard.”

The two of them were seated quickly. Both ordered the largest bowls available and a pitcher of beer. Yuri felt calm and happy as he sipped his drink, listening to Phichit explain the latest antics one of his pet hamsters got up to. Suddenly, over his shoulder, he could see a man with short grey hair and a black overcoat enter. Yuri nearly spat out his beer.

“What is it?” Phichit said, looking over his shoulder. The man turned more, and Yuri breathed a sigh of relief. It wasn’t him. 

Phichit turned back to Yuri, eyebrows raised, “That man looks almost identical to Victor Nikiforov!”

“I know,” Yuri said, his eyes still following the man. He was a lot less graceful than Victor, and didn’t have the easy smile the Russian had. But the general look was uncanny. Yuri felt heat creeping up his neck to his cheeks.

Phichit squinted suspiciously at Yuri. “Do you know Victor?”

“Yes and no,” Yuri said. He looked at his roommate, who in just a short month had become his closest friend. He decided to be honest. “He’s been my idol since I was little. He’s the reason I pursued figure skating so hard. One day, I want to skate against him in competition.”

Phichit laughed. “And so does almost every other figure skater! No need to be embarrassed.” 

Yuri’s blush crept higher. “No, it’s more than that. Every poster on my wall back home is of him. I think about him when I skate. Hell, I even got the same dog as him!” Yuri buried his head in his hands. “And I named it ‘Victor.’” Phichit laughed so hard he started crying 

The waiter arrived with their katsudons, keeping his face professionally neutral. Phichit thanked him between gasps and he walked away. 

Yuri looked up from his hands, his face miserable and flushed. “I’m pathetic.”

Phichit shook his head, tears streaming down his face. He dabbed at them with a napkin. “No, no. Yuri, you’re obsessed! You’re in love!”

Yuri’s heart skipped. His mind immediately shot back to his first memory of Victor: seeing him skate on TV during the 2002 Olympics. Victor was so young then, his grey hair falling just above his waist. 

Now looking down at his favourite meal, his best friend across from him, Yuri was able to name that feeling he felt when he first saw Victor skate. Not just adoration, or jealousy, or amazement. But love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
